


Drowning

by TheSunlitGarden



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Just to be safe, M/M, changed rating to T for Teen bc swears, dramatic Gabriel style fluff but fluff all the same, idk it's not specific imagine whatever you'd like, just fluff, pre-fall or au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunlitGarden/pseuds/TheSunlitGarden
Summary: In which Gabriel struggles with the notion that he's falling in love.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Super self indulgent, written a super long time ago (late 2016) and just posting here on the off chance anyone else might enjoy it.

Falling in love with Jack Morrison was something akin to drowning. No matter how strong or determined Gabriel was he was surrounded by him; light touches, blond hair, and blue eyes. Eyes that shone like the very water it felt as though he was drowning in was not lost on him— only served to frustrate him further.

He didn’t even believe in that bullshit. In dreamy sighs and tingles shooting down the spine. And yet here he was— here he _fucking was_.

He’d half a mind to break up with him. Get someone to chopper him out to safety far away from Jack goddamn Morrison’s soft smiles. But he couldn’t, some part of him thought maybe he didn’t want to, and that only pissed him off more.

What fucking right did Jack have to do this to him? To put him in this sort of condition?

It was fair to say that Gabriel Reyes was not an affectionate man, so it was only with the excuse of sympathy and getting even that he sprinkled a line of kisses across the back of Jack’s hand or along his jaw. He wasn’t one to be outdone or so cruel as to not return the sentiments Jack was all too willing to lavish on him.

But, God, that only made it worse. Made Jack’s breath hitch, made him exhale shakily in that way Gabriel would deny adoring. It wasn’t fucking fair. And at least Jack seemed to have the decency to know he’d done him wrong, reaching out to press needy kisses against whatever he could grab hold of in times like those. Gabriel could pretend it was an apology and pretend he wasn’t in love.


End file.
